Rochester, New York
Rochester is a city in Monroe County, New York, south of Lake Ontario in the United States. Known as The World's Image Center, it was also once known as The Flour City, and more recently as The Flower City, annually hosting the Lilac Festival. It is the county seat for Monroe County. Rochester's city population according to the 2010 census is approximately 210,565, making it New York's third most populous city after New York City and Buffalo. It is at the center of a larger metropolitan area which encompasses and extends beyond Monroe County and includes Genesee County, Livingston County, Ontario County, Orleans County and Wayne County. This area, which is part of the Western New York region, had a population of 1,054,323 people at the time of the 2010 Census. As of July 2011, the Census estimates indicated that this population rose to 1,055,278. Rochester was one of America's first "boomtowns" and rose to prominence initially as the site of many flour mills located on the Genesee River, then as a major manufacturing hub. Rochester is now an international center of higher education, as well as medical and technological development. The region is known for many acclaimed universities, and several of them (notably the University of Rochester and the Rochester Institute of Technology) are nationally renowned for their research programs. In addition, Rochester has been and continues to be the site of many important inventions and innovations in consumer products. The Rochester area is currently home to corporations such as Kodak, Bausch & Lomb and Xerox that conduct extensive research and manufacturing in the fields of industrial and consumer products. The Rochester metropolitan area is the second largest regional economy in New York State according to the U.S. Internal Revenue Service, after the New York City metropolitan area. Rochester was ranked as the first 'most livable city' among 379 U.S. metropolitan areas in the 25th edition (2007) of the Places Rated Almanac. The Rochester area also received the top ranking for overall quality of life among U.S. metros with populations of more than 1 million in a 2007 study by Expansion Management magazine. In the same study, Expansion Management rated the area's public schools as sixth best nationwide. In 2010 Forbes rated Rochester as the third best place to raise a family. In 2012 Kiplinger rated Rochester as the fifth best city for families, citing low cost of living, top public schools, and a low jobless rate. Rochester has the least expensive real estate prices of any city in New York; the median house price is $83,186 there, considerably lower than the state's median housing price of $306,000. Gangs *Netas Association Pueblo Red Goons * Rappers * Black Kapone (rapper) reverbnation * Black Sinatra (rapper) reverbnation * Convict Da Genera (rapper) reverbnation * DJ Green Lantern, rapper * Emilio Rojas (rapper) wikipedia * Grief Nitti (rapper) reverbnation * Homiside (rapper) reverbnation * Krisus (rapper) reverbnation * M.A.C. Taylor (rapper) reverbnation * Mike Diesel (rapper) reverbnation * Mr.Satellite (rapper) reverbnation Proclaim Records * Shaddy Shad (rapper) reverbnation * SunNY (rapper) reverbnation Kloud Kickers Music Group Rap Groups * TruSkillz (rap group) reverbnation Producers * DJ Green Lantern, rapper DJs * DJ Green Lantern, rapper Record labels * Mixtapes * Links * See Also * Monroe County, Georgia * New York, United-States * United-States * Rochester, New York metropolitan area Category:Places Category:Cities